Hera's Dream
by Cassturn93
Summary: Hera has several dreams. She dreams of a victory for the rebellion, and a new republic. Mostly she dreams of a different life for her crew. One where she didn't have to lie to them, Kanan could be himself, and Ezra and Sabine could just be kids. She dreams of a life where they could all be what they are supposed to be without having to hide things from each other.


Hera's Dreams

Tea Party

Hera worried about each member of her crew. Especially the younger two. Sabine and Ezra were only younglings. A 16 & 17 year old shouldn't be involved in a war. Kanan had already fought in one war & didn't want to fight in another.

Sure Hera wanted the Galaxy free from the empire's rule. Some nights she dreamed of a life of freedom. Most night though she dreams about how her family. She dreams about if they had gotten to the two younglings sooner. Before their childhoods were robbed from them by the empire. She dreams about a seven year old boy and an eighth year old girl living with her and Kanan just being the kids they were.

(Line break)

"So both adoptions are final. Sabine and Ezra are officially your kids." Ahsoka says.

"Great, now I just have to figure out how to explain the force and Jedi to them." Kanan says.

"I can stick around and help if you want." Ahsoka offers.

"Sabine has been begging us to play tea party with her. Perhaps, that would be a good opportunity to explain everything to them." Hera said.

"It sounds like a good way to start. We could play around and entertain them like master Yoda and a few of the other masters would do back at the temple." Ahsoka remarks.

"The girls had tea parties with master Yoda as younglings?" Kanan asked.

"You mean you never did that?" The female former Jedi asked in response.

"No, we just played games with the masters. I couldn't think of any that could be played by non force users or didn't require at least four people." Kanan explained.

"Well then I guess the tea party is a definite then." Hera says pulling down a complete glass tea set. "I hope I don't regret using these."

"I'll go get them." Kanan says.

"Here Hera I'll help you set up." Ahsoka says grabbing the tea pot and making the tea.

Kanan left the room as Hera set the table.

Sabine was in her room having a tea party with her stuffed animals when Kanan found her.

"Hey Kanan, want to play?" She asked when she saw him.

"Sure, I'll play, but what if we play in the kitchen with everyone instead." He offered.

"That sounds great!" She exclaimed excellently. Kanan had to cover his ears for how loud she yelled it.

"Hera and aunt Ahsoka are already setting it up." Kanan told her.

She jumped up with a squeal and ran into the other room.

Kanan followed her before he went looking for Ezra. Sabine had quickly taken over setting the table.

"Hera, Aunt Soka can we have cookies at the tea party?" Sabine was already asking.

"If you want sweetie." Hera said instantly pulling out the cookie dough.

The three girls started baking the cookies together.

Kanan smiled then turned around to find Ezra peaking out of his room.

"Hey little buddy, I was just about to go look for you." Kanan said seeing the seven year old.

"I know. What was all the screaming about?" The boy asked.

"We're having a family tea party. Sabine's excited."

"Please tell me Chop and I don't have to put on jewelry and dress up like normal." Ezra says.

"No, your fine in what you're in. Wait how do you normally dress up?" Kanan replied.

"You don't even want to know. The clip on earrings are the worst part though." Ezra replied.

"Does Chopper have to wear that too?" Kanan asked trying to imagine this.

He normally turned Sabine down when she asked him to play because he had some job to do at the time. Not that he didn't play with her. Actually he played dolls with her several times. Hera was the one that normally played tea party with her though. Kanan preferred playing games like tag with Ezra though. Most of time the two younglings played together with Chopper watching them though. The droid made a really good babysitter.

"She clips them on his dome and puts a necklace and hat on him usually. I get everything from the tutu to the tiara." The kid says.

Kanan couldn't help but laugh a little at that image.

"Well I promise you won't have to do that this time. It's just tea with cookies and talking in the kitchen." Kanan insisted.

"Cookies?" Ezra asked with more enthusiasm than just playing tea party.

"Yep" Kanan confirmed. "The girls are making them now."

"Come on Chop, there's cookies at Sabine's tea party, and we don't have to dress up!" Ezra called back into his room.

A series of binary beeps came out of the room.

"Sure Chopper we can have some oil for you. I'll get it." Kanan replied.

"You can do some holos of cookies for yourself Chop." Ezra suggested. "Just pretend to eat it."

Ezra and Chopper followed Kanan back to the kitchen. They stopped to pick up the oil on the way. The could smell the cookies as they got close to the kitchen. Once they were there the table was set and Hera was pulling the cookies out of the oven.

"They smell good Hera." Ezra said reaching for one.

"Not yet Ez!" Sabine scolded him as she pulled him away. "You sit here between Aunt Soka and Kanan."

"We have assigned seats?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, Aunt Soka and Hera said that you had to sit by them so they could show you something. Hopefully it's manners." The young girl answered.

"My manners are just fine." Ezra snaps back.

"Maybe for a boy."

"I am a boy remember."

"Younglings, there's no point in arguing. No Sabine we aren't showing him manners but we will all use our best manners. Even Chopper right?" Kanan says ending the agreement between the two new siblings.

"Right." Both kids said. Chopper reluctantly beeped something that roughly translated to if I have to.

Finally everyone sat down at their assigned spot. Kanan placed the small oil can in front of Chopper. He displayed a holo of the same type of cookies everyone else had on the empty saucer in front of him.

"Kanan, Ahsoka why don't one of you pour the tea." Hera suggested even though the tea pot was in front of her.

Ezra and Sabine were amazed as the tea pot rose up and poured itself into Hera's tea cup without anyone touching either.

"Can you show us how to do that?" They both asked at once turning to Kanan and Ahsoka.

"We can show Ezra, but I'm sorry Sabine you don't have that talent." Kanan says.

"Cool!" Ezra exclaims

"I have lots of talent!" The young girl says.

Ahsoka continued to fill everyone's cups using the force.

"Sure you have plenty of talents, but you can't use the force like the three of us can." Ahsoka says realizing that Kanan really doesn't know what to say.

"What's the Force?" The two younglings ask.

"And why can't I use it when Ezra can?" Sabine adds.

"You weren't born with the gift. Nether was I." Hera says.

"Why not?" Sabine asked.

"Have either of you heard of the Jedi?" Ahsoka asked.

Both younglings nod.

"Mommy and daddy used to tell me stories about them. They said they were the protectors of the Galaxy." Ezra said.

"Mama said that they were all killed off when the empire was born. Back in school they said they were traitors that turned on the republic and destroyed it. That's why the empire was created." Sabine said.

"No, they didn't. My parents said that was all a lie the empire made up." Ezra said.

"Most of it is. The Jedi never betrayed anyone, but most were killed off. Including my master." Kanan says sadly.

"But that would make you a Jedi. Wait are you and Aunt Soka Jedi?" Ezra asked

"Once upon a time I was, but that was a long time ago." Ahsoka says.

"You mean you aren't a Jedi anymore?" Sabine asked curiously.

"No, but I'll tell you why when you're older." Ahsoka answers.

"To answer your question Ezra. Yes, I am a Jedi, and you have the potential to be one." Kanan says.

"That doesn't explain what the force is." Sabine points out.

"The force is what gives Jedi their powers. It connects all living things, flows through us, and binds us. Certain people are born with the ability to bend it to do impressive things. If trained they could become Jedi. Ezra just happens to be one." Kanan explains.

"So, how can you tell that he's one, but I'm not?" Sabine asked.

"Well one is that Ezra showed signs when we found him. You didn't Sabine." Kanan answers her.

"Also when you two were brought in I had some of the mid droids run a blood yes on both of you to check." Ahsoka says.

"Why didn't you tell us then?" Ezra asked.

Kanan and Hera looked at each other.

"Go ahead it's time to tell them." Kanan says to Hera.

"Well we decided to wait until the adoption was official before we told you two. Just in case one of you were sent to another home." Hera says.

"Now that Hera and I have officially adopted both of you I can start your training Ezra and Sabine could know." Kanan says.

"What would have happened if one of us was sent to live with another family?" Ezra asked.

"For you lucky that was never an issue, but if Sabine was sent to another home it's safer if she didn't know. However living with a Jedi and Padawan it is something she needs to be aware of." Kanan explains.

"The fact that their are Jedi in the rebellion is a need to know bases." Ahsoka explains.

"What does that mean?" asked the seven year old.

"It means we can't tell anyone." The eight year old girl said.

"At least not without permission from me or Ahsoka first." Kanan says. "So basically only on this ship when no one is around."

"Does uncle Zeb and uncle Rex know?" The two younglings ask.

The three adults all look at each other.

"Uncle Rex knows. He's ok to say something in front of. Senator Bail and commander Sato are ok too." Ahsoka says.

"Does Zeb need to know?" Hera asked.

"He is close to the kids and us. I've never told him, but something could happen around him where it could become something he needs to know." Kanan says.

"He is your best friend love." The twi-lek said.

"We could let them tell him just to get it out of their systems." Ahsoka says.

"Wait uncle Zeb doesn't know?" Sabine asked.

"And we get to tell him?" Ezra added.

"I don't see why not." Hera says.

"But no one else!" Kanan and Ahsoka quickly added.

(Line break)

That was the dream Hera had the first night after Ezra joined her crew. It was the first of it's kind, but it wouldn't be the last. She awoke to find the fourteen year old boy and sixteen year old girl sitting at the table for breakfast the next morning with Kanan and Zeb. Kanan had breakfast fixed and waiting for them as soon as they were up.

•I know I probably shouldn't be starting another story again. I have a lot of stories in progress already, but this one was the one that I was inspired to write. It's actually been sitting around incomplete for a while and I finally had something for it. The idea comes from The Youngling. This is actually a companion story to that story. I was going to wait until I finished that story but this was too cute not to post. Plus I need memory on my phone.

•Cass


End file.
